Be careful what you wish for
by Akihiro1123
Summary: Miharu has only ever wanted love, right? He had just wanted somebody there. So, What happens when he challenges the fairy that she couldn't grate his deepest desire? What happens when he wakes up in another world? With everything he had ever wanted? Will he stay or will he leave? Back to the world were he stands alone? Is it even possible when he isn't the fairy's host anymore? OCS
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Everyone, it is me. Akihiro1123. **_

_**This is my second story. This time, my oc is named Akihiro, this idea came to me when I was looking through different manga storys. This idea have been used many times before in different manga and anime. I was acutrally shoched it haven't been used for Nabari. **_

_**Couples: MiharuXOC, YoiteXOC and RaimeiXKouichi. There will be other ocs, they won't be in coupels thought. You'll see why. **_

_**This is after Yoite comes back (He better) **_

_**My wonderful Beta is Fallen-Autumn-Leaves.**_

* * *

The young girl sighed. She rested her head onto her hand and stared blankly out the window. Her chest felt heavy and her hands were sweaty. Today was the day, she kept whispering in her head, today was the day. Gulping softly, the girl turns her head slightly and scans around herself before she slowly pushes herself up.

She had to grip the edge of the table, her knees buckled as nerves slashed around the pit of her stomach. Breathing softly as she leaned against the table, her cheeks burned brighter and her head felt dizzy. She was scared of what might happen, but everything was getting too much to bear, the stupid giggles and whispering whenever she passed. She dreaded the chance of him finding out, she just knows he has to know by now. After all, the most popular girl in the school had found out her secret and told most of the school.

"Akihiro Katsu likes a 10th grader."

It had spread like wild fires, everyone in her class knew and made fun of her for it. She was a year older then her crush and what even made her even more dizzy was the fact that her crush was one of the cutest boys in the whole school, he had girlish looks that drowned people in, but people soon noticed that he was so emotionless and bored and this pushed people way.

But she had seen the real him: the one who was kind and gentle, the one who liked to tease his club teacher, the one who cares a lot for his friends.

What everyone knew at school was wrong; everyone knew the shield the boy had put up. She had noticed a small change in him thought, ever since he had made friends with that other boy from across town. He missed almost the whole year before he came back, he spoke more gentle to people, but he still carried a cold glint in his green eyes.

It wasn't long until that other boy started to come to school. He was two years older than her, but surprisingly, he was really nice. He had dark looks, but his personality was different. It makes her wonder if this has anything to do with her crush. She got a cold feeling around the older boy: it made her want to run away, but she'd push through the feeling to meet him properly.

And she did, he was kind and gentle, he smiled happily at her and talked back before carrying on with his day. Yes, at the moment she thought he was great friend to her crush and hopefully one day her too.

Sighing, the girl slowly walked towards the door, she dodged the many running students and made her way towards the staircase. She peered down through the window and noticed the short black headed boy, staring blankly at the sky. He leaned against a tree at the back of the school.

Her breath hitched and she ducked her head before moving down the stairs. Her eyes widen and she whimpered, "I can't….I can't….do it.." She cried in her head, just the sight of him made her woozy.

Dunking her head more, she rushed down the steps "I change my mind. I change my mind." She cried more, rushing around a corner towards the exit of the school "I can't do it. Not now. Not ever…" She whispered, sliding to stop in front of her lockers. After slipping on her shoes, she began to run full speed towards the doors when suddenly she bumped into someone.

~#~#~

He stared blankly at the slightly taller girl in front of him, his green eyes blinked before he titled his head and scanned her, she was dressed in the normal school uniform, white button t-shirt and a green skirt, she had strange dark blue hair that curled down her back, her hair framed her face (Like a blue head Taiga from ToraDora) the hair didn't make her light blue eyes stand out, in fact it was almost like she had no eyes, her hair hid most of them.

The girl shook, her eyes widen and her hair blew into her face. She took a step back wouldin surprise "M-Miharu-kun..." She squealed loudly, her hands shivering. It was strange, this girl was weird.

He tilted his head and slowly raised his eyes from the girl towards two other people standing by another entries to the school, he slightly waved and smiled at them, it made the girl blush and look down slightly.

"Miharu! Hurry up!" A blonde headed girl yelled, her hair in two bunches held up with ribbons, a samurai's sword rapped in a white blanket and held to her back with a light black ribbons around her body.

Standing next to her was a slightly taller boy, he had shaggy white hair, it stuck up in places and a little hung over the pair of round glasses on his face. He stood facing the wall slightly, his hand in his pocket.

Both were in the same year as Miharu. He nodded and spoke loudly and cheery. "Hai!" He called like a small child before he turned back around when the blonde headed girl called out once again.

"Hey!" She screamed and ran forward a couple of steps, "I know you. Your that upper year….Um….Akihiro Katsu..the girl who-" she began, but was cut off when the purple head squealed and bowed to Miharu before rushing off, leaving behind the small trio, just as a taller black head boy walks towards them.

"Miharu? What's wrong?" He asked, staring blankly at the smaller boy before looking in the direction he was looking in.

Miharu jumped and smiled warmly at the boy "Nah, Yoite. I'm fine. Let's go." He smiled and ran towards the other two. Yoite stared blankly before following after the boy.

"What's going on?" Yoite asked, turning to look at the white head who smiled slightly at him.

The boy laughed and shakes his head "Well, Miharu meet the upper classman."

"Upper clansman.." Yoite muttered, glancing back over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed and his shivered slightly "Something's been set in place.." He thought, scanning the ground behind.

"Yoite?"

Jumping, the boy turns around blinking a little, he smiles at the worried face of Miharu "Hmm~ I'm fine. Let's go." He nodded and followed after the other, he glanced back at the dark headed boy and wondered if he felt it. Maybe it was the fact the fairy sealed in his stomach had placed the spell. He could feel it, scratching at his body, trying desperately to pull into something and it was getting stronger and stronger, in fact he had been feeling this during the day.

It started with a small pull, it wasn't very strong and almost barely noticeable, so he simple pushed it side and kept on ignoring it. Until recently when it felt incredibly strong. It almost felt like when the fairy tried to erase him. It had be her doing, but it seemed Miharu hadn't noticed anything yet.

In fact, no one had noticed it yet, he would of thought Raimei would have sensed it, she is after all the guardian of Nabari.

Sighing, the boy followed quietly behind the group. He stayed quiet, listening to the soft pull of the powerful spell, it was building as time went on. His dull blue flickered down to the dark headed boy, he seemed happy, he was talking with Kouichi.

Suddenly the dark head boy froze, he paused in step. The boy's body twitched a little before he turned to look at Yoite, "Do you guys feel that?" He asked, his voice low and deadly, it caused everyone stop and stare at the small boy.

Raimei's eyes narrowed, she looks up at the sky and stared. Her eyes closed and her blonde hair began to float, light pink light lit up around her, her clothes flutter and after a few seconds the girl's eyes snapped open, she let out a loud gasp "I sense it."

Blinking, Yoite looks at them and sighs "I've been sensing it all day. I was wondering beginning to think my imagination." He said softly, the boy smiled and chuckles softly "None of you noticed."

"Whoa..Your sense's must be coming back very strong." Raimei thought, she looks away, her eyes scanning around her "But the question is, what is it?"

Yoite slowly looks at Miharu "But it feels like.."

"Mrs. Fairy." Miharu cut of, he looks down sadly, thinking about the white headed mistress sealed in his body. Lastnight he had ended up talking with her. She teased him about his secret desire and in the end, he made a stupid decision and challenged the fairy to make his heart desire. And he wondered if this was her doing.

Closing his eyes, the boy breathed softly, he began to walk towards his home, the family restaurant, "I'm tired. I'm going home." He muttered softly, his eyes opened and stared at the floor as he walked, he blocked out the others when suddenly his shoulder was grabbed.

"Miharu…is this the fairy?" Yoite asked, turning slightly. Miharu stared up blankly before looking to the side and nodded "I see..what did you do?"

Miharu stayed quite for a few seconds "Something stupid." He muttered, swaying his arms "Something really stupid."

Yoite stared before he sighed and nodded "Alright. Don't tell me. But be careful." He said and turned around, he put his gloved hands into his pockets and began to walk towards his own home, was it home? Well it probably was now.

Miharu watches him go before he glances back at the other two, only to see them gone.

"Must be another date.."

Sighing, the boy walks towards him. Only for his Grandmother to send him straight bed, when he had almost fell sleep in his dinner.

Miharu sighs, he tugs of his clothing and watches as they pieces falls to the ground before he slips into his pajamas and crawled into bed. He noticed how the room suddenly grew unbelievably dark, ignoring it, he closed his eyes to sleep when suddenly a high pitched laugh echoed around his head.

"Miss Fairy..what are you…" He yawned before falling into a deep sleep. He fell dead to world around him as the woman giggled louder, she purred in pleasure.

"Never." She growled as the room began to glow in a light purple colour "Never, Never challenge me boy.."

Miharu moaned in his sleep, he rolled over and curled up. The room around him began to shift and shape, a figure appeared next to the boy who changed as well as the room. The figure sighed blissful and snuggled into the blanket when suddenly Miharu let's a whine and the figure instantly rolls towards the other and pulls the boy into their own body.

The dark head boy sighs in pleasure, he wiggles closer with a small smile.

"Hmmm…"

* * *

_**So. What do you think? Was it good? Did yah like it XD**_

_**I hope you'll read the next chapter. Review soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Everyone, it is me. Akihiro1123. **_

_**This is my second story. This time, my oc is named Akihiro, this idea came to me when I was looking through different manga storys. This idea have been used many times before in different manga and anime. I was acutrally shoched it haven't been used for Nabari. **_

_**Couples: MiharuXOC, YoiteXOC and RaimeiXKouichi. There will be other ocs, they won't be in coupels thought. You'll see why. **_

_**This is after Yoite comes back (He better) **_

_**My wonderful Beta is Fallen-Autumn-Leaves.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Miharu groans, he snuggles up into his blanket, his eyes closed. He was surrounded in warmth. It was warm and soft, he liked it a lot and didn't want to move. He wanted to stay there in the warmth.

Last night, he had come home. His body suddenly felt heavy and he felt unbelievable tired, so tired that he almost fell asleep at dinner, his face right into the bowel of wet food. His Grandmother had sent him straight up to bed.

He remembered the last thing he heard was a surgery-sweet laughter that echoed around his head. He knew the fairy was up to something, but way too tired to raise a finger.

Another groan escaped Miharu; his eyes fluttered up and stared tiredly at the ceiling. One of his arms laid numbly at the side of his head "Pretty…" He whispered tiredly, the ceiling had suddenly gotten pretty flower designs across it. He admired the pattern before he wondered when his Grandmother had got them: they were very beautiful.

Yawning, the boy slowly rolls his head to side and blinks. His eyebrow raises "When…" He mutters, staring at the walls to his bedroom, they were no longer a plain white colour but a baby blue colour and not just that, his window was larger and let in a lot of sun which lit up the room.

Moving to sit up, Miharu lets out a small gasp when he noticed he couldn't. A warm and soft weight laid on top of him, slowly lowering his head, the dark head boy stared at the mess of dark blue locks spread out among his chest "What?" He wondered and noticed his other arm was looped around this person's waist.

He stared at the person when suddenly, said person let out a soft and gentle whimper. Miharu froze as the person slowly pushed themself up. He blinked his green eyes and gasped at the sleepy and tried face of the young girl in front of him. The girl yawns and rubs her eyes before looking at him. She smiles softly. "Good Morning, Miharu-kun." She whispers softly.

His eyes widen "That voice. Isn't she the girl from earlier?!" He wondered, watching as the girl rubs her eyes once again, she hums and glances back down at the dark head boy.

"Miharu-kun? What's wrong?" She asked, suddenly leaning close to him, so close that Miharu could feel her breath on his lips "Are you sick, again?" She asked and places her hand onto his forehead "Your sweating.."

Miharu stares even harder at the girl before he slowly-ever so slowly-pushes himself up, he noted the girl was sitting on his lap. The girl tilts her head and scans the boy. She hums softly and suddenly rests her forehead against his, "Maybe you should go back to bed."

The dark headed boy stayed quiet and looks to the side, he was about to speak when the door was suddenly yanked open. "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Mama!" A loud, but sweet voice squealed. Miharu slowly turns his head and gasps as suddenly a small pitch black headed boy pokes his head into the door, the boy looks around, his own forest green eyes scanning around.

Miharu noticed the small boy looked almost exactly like him, from head to toe. The only differences were the small amount of freckles across his cheeks. The small boy slowly slips into the room. He was dressed in a baby blue kimono like shirt with matching shorts. His arms swayed at his sides. "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Papa."

"G-Good Morning.." Miharu stuttered and jumps slightly when the other pushes herself from him, she smiles loving at the small child, he looked around to be 2 years old. She leans down and gently picks him up.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu," She hums and rubs her nose against his, making the smaller boy giggles and wiggle his legs and arms around. It was then, Miharu noticed the girl looked different from before, she looked taller and more filled out. Her dark blue hair ran down her back and almost rolled over to the back of her knees, she was dressed in a beautiful, light pink night dress that reached just above her knees.

He felt his own cheeks burning slightly, he looks away and glares at the blanket, confusion rolls around his head "Miss Fairy. Is this you?" He hiss, annoyed when he got no reply.

"Papa?" Suddenly a softly child voice called. Jumping, Miharu turns back around, he stares at the small freckled child, leaning by his face. The small child was exactly like him, he looked just like him. It was strange "Papa?"

"Errr? Me?" Miharu's asks, pointing at himself and blinked even more when the small child nods his head with a small, adorable pout crept across his face and peered closer at Miharu's face.

Blinking, the small child crawled onto the blanket "Papa? Your acting wired." He mumbles softly and poked Miharu on the forehead.

"Errr.." Miharu stared at the small child "…Papa.." He repeated before slowly turning his head and catching his image in the mirror next to the bed. He stared wide-eyed, he was now looking at a taller and older version of himself.

His pitch black hair was even more messy and spiked, a few of his black spikes reached his skin was a darker pink then before, it made him think that maybe he likes to hang out in the sun, it was a strange thought since he liked to stay inside. His pajamas were different from before: he was wearing a pair of plain green boxers with a pale white shirt that had a simple black strip across his chest.

"Aww. Your still tired.." A familiar voice sang, turning to look at the doorway to see the blue head girl back, holding another small look alike. This small boy had no freckles, he was the spitting image of Miharu. The small boy yawned and snuggled up against the blue head girl, his pale face turning a bright red colour. The blue head girl smiled and nuzzled the top of his head before turning to look at them and laughed.

Jumping, Miharu blushed and turned to look at the other child to see him making faces at the mirror. Watching the small child, he pushed himself up onto his feet, making the small child leap around and stretched out his arms to him "Papa. Up-Up!" He giggled, wiggling his fingers around.

Blinking, Miharu gently lifted the boy and noted at how light the child was, he looked at the two boys "Twins.." He mumbled to himself and slowly walked towards the girl who was gently shaking the small child.

"Daisuke-chan. Wakey, wakey." She sang softly, making the small child whine and shake his head, he snuggled closer.

Miharu blinks, he looks to the side "Daisuke…" He thought to himself, the name sounded familiar, looking down at the other twin in his arms, he wondered what the child's name was.

"Miharu-kun? Are you really okay?" The dark headed girl asks softly, she watches as the boy slowly looks up at her, he stares and looks back down at the child in his arms. The boy had begun to rock forward and backward while singing softly.

Miharu stays quiet, he lowers his eyes and smiles slightly. "I'm…fine.." he says, watching the child before looking back up at the girl "I'm really fine."

The blue headed woman looks from Miharu and down the hall, she sighs when a soft crash echoed out and the child in the dark head boy's arms squealed loudly and began to wiggle around making Miharu place the child onto the ground. He watched as the child padded of out the room.

"Whoa. He's very excited this morning.." The girl smiles and giggles when the child in her arms lets out soft yawn and rubs his eyes, his cheeks were still a darker colour making Miharu believe that this boy was shyer and timid compared to his brother.

Slowly walking towards the girl and child, Miharu looks down the hall, just in time to see the small child throw open the door and disappear through it.

"Rai-chan very loud.." The shyer boy whispered and rubbed his face once again. Looking at the younger boy, Miharu couldn't help but smile, Daisuke was exactly like him when he was child. He was shy and timid and was attached to his mother before she died.

The blue headed woman laughs, she kisses the top of the tired child's head making said child giggles shyly and wiggles around. "Come along Daisuke-chan, time for us to get changed."

Daisuke whimpers but nods, he looks at Miharu. "Papa too?" He asks with puppy eyes, the girl looks at the black headed boy and smiles.

Miharu couldn't fight the smile from his face, he found himself agreeing and following after the girl, staring at her back.

Akihiro Katsu.

Blinking a little, Miharu looks to the side "A-Akihiro…chan?" He calls softly, he looks up through his hair and blushes at the expression the female was giving him: it was filled with warmth and most of all love.

"Hai, Miharu-kun?" She asks, her voice gentle and smooth. When she didn't get a reply, the young girl walked towards him and titles her head "Miharu-kun?"

Miharu stares and looks to the side in thought "Hmm…" He sighs before his eyes harden and turns to look at the girl. He sighs and smiles softly, he takes the girl's hand "Sorry. I zoomed out."

Akihiro blinks, she watches the boy blankly before she smiles softly and nods. Daisuke peaks out from her hair and reaches out and tugs on Miharu's own black locks, "Papa." He mumbles softly, a small shy smile crept onto his cherry face, "Papa making that face again."

Miharu smiles at the child and reaches up, he gently rubs the child's face, "What face?"

Daisuke wiggles a little, he giggles, "That face. Papa makes it when Mama is around, when Uncle Yottie-chan visits..." He smiles up at him, before yawning and resting his head against Akihiro's shoulder.

"Uncle Yottie-chan..." Miharu repeated, he suddenly smiles brightly, "Yottie-chan." He chuckled and smiles even wider at the small child who giggles again.

"Papa making face again."

Blinking the boy hums and suddenly lifts the child out of his mother's arms and hugs him. Akihiro watches him for a few seconds before she shakes her head and turns around. "Miharu-kun, you dress him, I'll go get Raisuke-chan and get him dressed." She says and walks down a hallway towards the door were the other child ran through.

"Err.." Miharu slowly raises his gaze onto the child in his arms who was pouting while looking in the direction his mother disappeared, the child looks up at the boy before he burst into tears. Letting out a gasp, Miharu rocked the small child "H-Hey now…" He mumbled nervously, he sighs and shifting him onto his hip. "Mummy's boy..." He thought to himself, brushing a few of the boy's hair out of his face.

Daisuke sniffs, his teary eyes blinks and stares up at his father. After a few seconds the dark headed boy rubs his own dark eyes, "Mama gone…"

Smiling softly, Miharu kept brushing the younger boy's hair. "She'll be back," he states softly and slowly looks down another hallway. It was familiar, he scanned the walls before he realized "The family restaurant," he thought, noticing places in the hallway had been re-made, been re-built.

Daisuke sniffs even more before resting against his father, he watches as the older boy looks around, eyeing small places in their home. He knew once thing for sure, Papa was acting strange, more so than usual.

It was like before, when him and his Nini had sneaked into their Pap's office and touched a few of Papa's sharp toys. He had gotten mad, said not to touch again. Sighing, the small boy looks around He grew bored of just sitting on his hip. Pouting, Daisuke turns his head and struggles making the older male gasp slightly and place the child onto his feet.

"You okay? Daisuke-chan?" Miharu asked, leaning down to look at the boy. Daisuke turns his own green eyes up and nods his head before hiccupping and sneezing, causing a pair of small black bat like wings pop out of his back. Daisuke sneezed again before rubbing his nose. Miharu chuckled at the sight.

"You're so much like me," he thought, resting his head against his hand and watching as the younger boy yawns again only to end up sneezing once more, a little bit of snot dripped from his nose making the boy sniff it back up again.

Raising his eyes up, the dark head boy stared at a photo hanging on the wall. It looked like a family photo. It stood next to the one of him and his Grandmother from when he was 12 years old. This new photo was of him and that young girl, Akihiro. The two were smiling, both looked young, Akihiro's stomach was bulged, one of his own arms were curled around her waist, resting on her stomach. Standing in front of the two was a younger female, she looked like him.

The young girl seemed to be six or seven years old, she had round blue eyes with long, fluffy pitch black hair, it was certain she inherited it from him. Her skin was like his, pale pink with a couple of freckles across her cheeks.

Daisuke watched as his father scanned the photo, he titled his head to the side. "…Papa? Why a-are you looking at the photo?" he asked, wiggling his fingers around. He looked to the ground not noticing Miharu pick him back up.

"Daisuke? Do you know about this photo?" He asked, his voice soft.

The 2 year old, slowly looks up, he wiggles his toes around again while staring at the photo "Um. It's old. Not as old as that one." He mumbled, pointing at the one of him with his Grandmother, Daisuke licked at his top lip, listening as Miharu chuckled and asked if he knew anything else "Err..Papa? You said we'll be taking another one soon?"

"I did?" Miharu muttered to himself, looking back at the photo.

Daisuke lets out a childish sound "Because me and Raisuke c-can't be seen." He said, playing with Miharu's hair "We're in Mama's stomach." He hums before adding "I don't understand that. Taiga-chan says it's because I'm dumb. Am I dumb? Papa?"

Miharu blinks, staring down at the small child "No. You're not dumb…Daisuke." He says, looking back at the picture, his eyes narrowed down to the small girl "Is that Tagia?"

"Tagia-chan s-says Mama was umm.." Daisuke trailed up, counting quietly on his fingers "S-Six months along." He says with a proud smile before looking up at Miharu "What does that m-mean?"

Miharu blushes slightly and ruffles his hair before adding softly "You'll know when you're older?" He turns back to look at the photo on the wall before he carries on walking, he glanced into a few small rooms he pasted before he stopped in front of one room, it was a child's room.

Slipping into the room, he noted there were two beds on both sides of the room. Walking towards one bed, he sat down and placed the younger boy next to him.

Daisuke lets out a small meow and rolls over with a loud 'plump' his eyes rolls around the room before he notices a huge stuffed teddy-bear of a fox. Grinning, the green eyed child rolled onto his knees and crawled towards the teddy-bear.

Miharu watches as the kid plays with the toy, after a few seconds and the boy pushes himself from the bed. He looks around himself before he looks at a photo on the bed stand, smiling he picks it up. The photo was of his Grandmother, she was holding two newborns, both wrapped in blue blankets. Smiling warmly at the photo, Miharu places it back onto the stand and looked at the cardboards.

Once he grabbed a few clothing for the singing child on the bed, Miharu chuckles at the boy and sits down on the bed. He began to remove the child's shirt when a squeal from the door caught his attention.

Turning his head, Miharu watches as the other twin rushed into the room, his bright green eyes shined happily as he jumped onto one of the stuff toys. Akihito stepped into the room, she follows after the child. She laughed and scooped up the small child and twirled him around, making the child shriek in laughter.

"Hmm~" A muffled child voice called, turning his head back Miharu laughed as Daisuke wiggled his arms around. The shirt had raised up and covered his face before he fell onto the bed with a soft 'plop.'

The child rolled up, his head shaking from side to side, he slowly looks up and makes a small whine as his twin was placed next to him, dressed in white and red stripped shirt and jean shorts.

Akihito looked over Miharu's shoulder "You need to do his nappy." She laughed, watching as the other's face turned a redder colour and nodded, Raisuke giggles as he watched his Papa try to put a nappy onto Daisuke, but failed.

"I'll give you credit. Miharu-kun. You keep trying." Akihito laughs and gently took over, in a matter of seconds she had placed a new nappy on their child. Daisuke groans and rolls up, he hiccups and rubs his eyes after his mother had dressed him.

Akihito watches as the twins rush out of the room, she turns to look at the Miharu. Her eyes narrowed and she leans forward, "Miharu-kun? Are you sure you're okay?" She asks, leaning even morecloser. "You've been acting strange. And I'm pretty sure you know how to do a nappy."

Miharu stares blankly at the girl before turning his eyes to the ground, he stares at the stripped carpet under their feet "I….I just had a strange dream.." He mumbles softly and pushes himself up, he looks back at the girl and notes the new clothing she was in, she now had a pure white dress on, it looked like a flower dress, but the thing which caught his attention the most was the light green, frog face like apron. It was exactly like the one he wore after school for when he was helping his Grandmother out in the restaurant.

Nodding her head, Akihito pushes herself up, she dusts of her skirt and looks back at Miharu "I'm going to go and help Mina-san down in the restaurant."

"Grandmother.." Miharu thought, watching as the blue head girl left the room. The dark head boy closes his eyes and breaths softly.

"Miss Fairy? Are you there?"

…

…

Sighing, the boy titles his head and runs his fingers through his hair and tugs on it, he pulls a few locks back. "Where am I?" He wonders, looking down at his hands, he stares blankly at them, turning and twisting them over and over, it was strange, it was like he was tugged out of his body and placed into a brand new one.

Suddenly a thought popped into his head, if his hands were bigger then maybe…blushing lightly Miharu tugs on his boxer's waist line and peers in. A bright blush covers his cheeks and he releases the waist line, making it snap back "Oh.." He mutters and exit's the room, back to 'his' bedroom to change.

Picking out clothing for himself was easy, he'll admit he looked into Akihito's underwear drawer…more then once. He had settled with a pair of jeans and a light red shirt with a longer and darker green frog-like apron.

He made his way down to the restaurant, pocking his head out of the door to look, it was bigger than before with many more tables and chairs. It was early morning and there were people inside. It confused him greatly, this restaurant was normally open at night, around 6 or 7 pm. Looking at the clock, he noted it was early morning, so why was the restaurant open?

Walking into the room, suddenly tiny arms wrapped around his legs "Papa!" Looking down, Miharu smiled and picked up Raisuke who giggled and tugged on his own hair. Flinching lightly, Miharu gently tugged Raisuke's hands away from his hair and smiled at him when the boy looks at him with a pout. Turning back to look at the restaurant, he saw that Akihito was standing behind the cashier with a couple, the three were talking and laughing, he noted the girl had put her hair up in a pony-tail with a white ribbon.

His forest eyes travelled around the room until he spotted a familiar woman, she stood out: her once short black hair was longer and held in a bun with chop-sticks. She was dressed in her normal outfit, a long sleeved shirt with a long skirt, only they weren't light and dark blue, they were now white and blue. In her right arm was Daisuke, he looked like he was dozing off, his head resting against her shoulder.

The woman was standing looking down at a woman at a table, the two were talking and laughing.

She seemed even more happier then before, Miharu couldn't remember the last time he had seen her smile that wide or laugh that hard before. The sight made him smile, it was wonderful, almost too good to be true.

"Mum." A voice called, suddenly a young girl appeared. The girl rushed up to Akihito, and Miharu noticed it was the child from the photo, the girl looked ten years old now, or maybe a little older. She wore a middle school, blue sailor uniform, with pure white tights and a matching white ribbon tied around her neck, making a huge bow at the back. Her long black hair was held back in a loose pony-tail by a matching white ribbon.

The girl looks up at Akihito with her big blue eyes "Mum. I'm going now." She smiled and bowed in respected to the couple, a shiny black book bag was held in front of her.

Akihito looks down at her and kisses the girl on the cheek, "Alright. Be careful." She calls as the dark head girl turns rushes towards the exit of the restaurant; she waved at her Great-Grandmother before she smiles at Miharu, "Bye Dad."

Jumping, Miharu blinks blankly and waves as the girl disappears out the restaurant; she suddenly stopped outside the restaurant just as a familiar looking girl runs up to her. The girl looked very familiar, but Miharu couldn't place it.

The girl had short spiked dark hair that framed her face, she had a familiar deep blue hat over her head along with the same uniform of the dark headed girl. This girl was slightly taller then his own…daughter. The last thing that caught his attention before the two run down the road was the pair of fluffy, brown gloves.

"Was that.." He thought to himself, as a certain boy pops into his head. "Could that be his…own…daughter?" He wondered to himself, his eyes travelled to the side, "But I thought he was.."

"Uncle Yottie-chan!" Squealed Raisuke, snapping his head up. Miharu stared blankly at the taller man walking into the restaurant with a woman.

"Y-Yoite..?"

* * *

_**So. What do you think? Was it good? Did yah like it XD**_

_**I hope you'll read the next chapter. Review soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: Hello everyone. This is my new chapter and I hope you like it^^**_

Chapter 3

"Y-Yoite..?"

Miharu stared at the man. His short black hair is slightly longer, but still kept in his normal style, he was taller and his skin tone was a darker colour. In fact he looked a lot more healthier. The woman with him is stunning, she had long curled brown hair, over her right shoulder and her skin is pale pink with rosy cheeks. The woman instantly rushed over to Akihito, who had finshed talking with the couple.

Watching the two woman, they seemed like good friends, almost like best friends. Turning his head, Miharu look at Yoite who walked over to him and took Daisuke from his arms. Miharu watched as the two acted with each other. It was amazing, it was like Miharu was now looking at different person.

"Miharu?" Yoite called his attention, his voice was the same only more smooth and deeper, it made him think about his own voice. Now that he was thinking about it, his own voice was deeper and smoother "Are you okay? You have this weird expression on your face?"

Raisuke began to giggle, his legs wiggling "Papa's been having that expression all morning." He hiccupped on his words and wiggled his nose around, it soon caught his attention that he began to wiggle his nose while watching it.

Yoite stared, he tilted his head in thought before looking at the shorter boy, "Have you caught another fever? Seriously Miharu, it's like you're a fever magnet." He muttered shaking his head.

"No Yoite." Miharu gasped, he shakes his head and looks around, his forest eyes stopping on Akihito and back to Yoite, he leaned closer "I think Miss Fairy is up to something, again." He whispered.

Yoite's eye brawls scrolled up together, his lips circled into a think line, "Miharu. The fairy isn't in you anymore. Remember? She was past down to Taiga. Tobari-san was able to place a stronger seal on her, to keep the fairy from looking through her thoughts." He said, watching as the boy leans away and stares at him in shock.

"…Past down onto Taiga? Seal…What? That's not possible…is it?" He thought to himself, he stared up at Yoite, eyes widen. His eyes slowly lowered and he stared blankly at the ground in confusion "…It's not.."

Yoite watches the boy, he watches as Miharu's lips curled into a line. Sighing, Yoite placed his hand onto the younger boy's shoulder "Miharu? Maybe you should go lay down."

The darker head boy simply stared. He couldn't believe it, it didn't make sense. He _thought_it was impossible, he was _told_that the fairy couldn't be taken from him, with out him dieing so how is it possible that she was in his daughter?

Suddenly a soft hand cupped his cheek, the dark head boy jumped and snapped his attention towards the person next to him "Miharu-kun? Is everything alright?" Akihiro asked softly, her long blue hair shimmered as she tilted her head to the side.

Miharu blinked. Akihiro Katsu. The strange girl from his school, the upper year. His Senpai. The wired girl who blushes easily around him. Why was she here? Better yet, why is she the mother to his children, wouldn't that mean he…she…they…together?

…Does he have feelings for her in this world? Does she have feeling for him?

At that thought, the young boy felt something warm twirl around in the pit of his stomach, making the boy dizzy, his face heated up and he nipped at his bottom lip.

Just where was he?

~#~#~

"Miharu-kun?"

The young onyx boy groaned, his head felt light and his eyes hurt. Letting out another groan, the boy slowly opened his forest green eyes and stared in a daze at the worried expression of Akihiro.

The young woman looked beautiful. She leaned over him, her blue locks framed around her face, the lights lit up her light pink face. Concern shimmered in her big, bright eyes.

"M-Miharu-kun?" The girl repeated herself, titling her head making her blue locks bounce at her movements.

Miharu blinks more and slowly looks around, he is no longer in his restaurant, but laying in a pure white bed, surrounded by white walls. Hospital. Oh how he despiseshospitals, it only held bad memories, memories he would like to forget.

"Miharu!" Blinking at the strong voice. The boy rolled his head, just as Akihiro sighed and sat down on the side of the bed. Miharu narrows his eyes thought the bright light to see a tall man.

The boy felt relief at what he saw, his lips twitched a little "Sensei.."

Thobari smirked a little, he places his hands into his pockets and shakes his head "You haven't called me that in a long time.." The man then turns to Akihiro and smiles softly "Miss Rokujo, I hope you don't mind. But I'd like to steal yours husband for awhile."

Miharu blinks, his forest eyes slides to the blankets "Miss Rokujo? So we're married.."

"Okay. I understand, I have to get back to the twins anyway." Akihiro hums, she leans over Miharu who snaps his attention back to the woman "Get better soon." She smiles loving at the boy before pressing her lips against his.

The boy's eyes widen, he watches as Akihiro pulls away, she smiles more and kisses him on the forehead before exiting the room.

Thobari watched the girl before he turned his gaze onto the boy, he opened his mouth to speak but the young man beat him to it "What happened?" Miharu asked, pushing himself up.

"Yoite called me. He said you fainted, Miharu! Tell me the truth, what's wrong?"

Miharu sighed. Thobari never called him by his first name unless he was serious "…I….I'm not the Miharu of t-this time.."

Thobari blinks, he tilts his head in confusion "You're not?"

"I'm only 14 years old. I don't understand. Yesterday I was in school and today I wake with three children. I'm married and the fairy isn't in me anymore!" Miharu gasped out, his fingers dug into the blankets "I don't know."

"Miharu.." The older man sighed, he sat down and tilts his head to the side, "You need to calm down. Now take a deep breath and explain yourself."

The dark head boy nods his head, he closes his eyes and breathes softly "Well, my name is Miharu Rokujo. I live with my adopted Grandmother, I go to Banten High School and am 14 years old. I have this sprit inside me who can grant any desires you want. I…"The boy looks to the side, he bits his bottom lip "I…I challenged her…I didn't believe she could actually do it…"

Thobari sighs softly, he gently ruffles the younger boy's hair, "You challenged her, Miharu? What is your deepest desire?"

Miharu lets out a soft and cute whine, his fingers dig into the blankets over him, "…..I…I.…I don't know….I said…I challenged her that she couldn't grant it and the next thing I knew…I was here.."

The older man stares at the young boy, he watches as his shoulders shuddered, holding back tears, "…Well…You're here. In this time. Maybe your desire is something to do with this time."

"…." Miharu blinks, he slowly raises his gaze.

"And besides. Other then being confused, do you like being here? With us? With your family?"

Miharu's eyes widen, he looks to the side in surprise, "I want…wanted…."He mumbled, trailing off as he turned and gazed out the window.

Thobari watches with an amused smirk, "Ah. There's the Miharu from our world. You're thinking of your family."

The young boy jumped and looked around at the older male, his green eyes flashes as re-thinks of the people he's meet, old and new. Everyone was more happier then behind, especially Yoite. He wondered about the others, he wondered if Kouichi and Raimei got their happy ending.

The twins slipped across his mind, both were exactly like him. Both had his hair, eyes. Daisuke was exactly like him, shy and quiet, while Raisuke is more bubbly and loud, exactly like what his mother used to be.

Tagia appeared next. He didn't know much about her yet, but he has feeling their close. It would seem the twins liked to be around their mother, like him, so maybe Tagia liked to be around him.

..Akihiro..

As the woman appeared in his mind, he suddenly felt something warmth and bubble curl around in his chest. His fingers flinches and clenches the blanket tightly. Akihiro was beautiful young woman, she obviously cared and loved him very much and it would seem this body does too. But his mind, himself wasn't sure.

He isn't this Miharu, the boy who loved Akihiro, the boy who loved his family deeply. The boy who got everything he had ever wanted.

But, he knows one thing..

….He doesn't want to leave them….

~#~#~

Miharu slowly walked down the street, his forest green eyes flickers up and down the street, searching for things. He noted all the new building and gardens that littered the side walks.

The place was beautiful, but different. He gave of a warmth bubble, like he was right next to something important. Stopping, the boy turns a little to look at a park. Children ran around, parents sat on benches underneath trees talking and looking at the young children.

The place was new, but it gave him a sense of familiar. Turning his head a little, he caught sight of two teenage girls. They sat on the swings talking and laughing, kicking back and forward.

"Tagia…"He mumbled, his eyes slipping towards Yoite's daughter and a name popped up "Tomoyo."

"Miharu?"

Jumping the dark head boy turned around and gasped. There standing in front of him was a certain white head boy "K-Kouichi!"

The boy smiled brightly and bowed a little "Nice day, isn't it?"

Miharu just stared, Kouichi looked differently. He was taller, his white hair was a little longer, he wore contacts no classes. He actually looked better with contacts, he looked good for an immortal.

Kouichi smiled, his strange and a little crooked smile. He placed his hands into his pockets and he tilted his head "What you doing out here? I was actually just on my way to see you."

"….."

~#~#~

"PAPA!" Miharu leaned down, he caught young Raisuke as the boy ran towards him, his hands wiggling in the air. Resting the boy on his hip, Miharu tilts his head and looked around.

He was surprised to see Yoite still in the restaurant. The boy leaned back against a wall, he was smiling as he talked with….Yukuimi. Miharu briefly wondered when the man had got there, but what surprised him even more was Thobari, he stood with the two talking happily.

In the table at the back, sat four young ladies. The brunette who had come in with Yoite, Miharu had assumed that she was his wife. The other woman was a certain long blonde head woman. Her blonde hair hanged loosely down her back, her golden eyes twinkled in the light as she smiled brightly. Her arms circled around her bulged stomach.

Raimei is pregnant. Who's the father?

Miharu couldn't help, but glance at Kouichi at his side and wondered if he had confessed to her and she was carrying his child.

Another tall brunette sat with them. She looked familiar. Her long curly brown hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, one hand rested on the table while the other rested against her own bulge stomach.

"Hana-san.." Miharu whispered softly, gently shifting Raisuke who giggled and nuzzled his shoulder making the boy smile.

Akihiro sat by the window, the sun lit up her features. She looked beautiful and Miharu found himself blushing. On her lap, sat Daisuke, the small boy was curled up, his head gently resting against her chest as he slept

"Miharu!"

_**Note: Don't forget to review XD**_


End file.
